We Got Married
by CenterKT
Summary: Wu Yi Fan atau Kris adalah seorang rapper terkenal. Sedangkan Huang Zi Tao adalah seorang penyanyi yang akan debut. Bagaimana kalau mereka dipertemukan dalam acara 'We Got Married? Bad Summary. KrisTao/TaoRis. BL. DLDR!


Title: We Got Married

Cast: Huang Zi Tao ; Wu Yi Fan ; Other

Summary: Wu Yi Fan atau Kris adalah seorang rapper terkenal. Sedangkan Huang Zi Tao adalah seorang penyanyi yang akan debut. Bagaimana kalau mereka dipertemukan dalam acara 'We Got Married'? Bad Summary. KrisTao/TaoRis. BL. DLDR!

-CKT-

"MWOYA?!"

Choi Seunghyun langsung menutup kupingnya begitu mendengar teriakkan yang berasal dari anak asuhannya itu.

"Kenapa mereka harus memilih-ku, sih? Hyung sendiri kan sudah tau, kalau aku…,"

"Ya, ya. Aku tau kalau kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Kevin Shin. Aku sudah tau, Wu Yi Fan," balas Seunghyun "Tapi… mereka memilihmu karena kau tampan dan terkenal. Lagipula kau tidak akan pernah menyesal kalau sudah mengenal pasangan-mu di acara itu."

"Hhh," Kris menghela nafas kasar "Memang siapa sih, penyanyi yang mau debut itu?"

Seunghyun langsung mengeluarkan secarik foto dari saku celana-nya. Ia mengeluarkan foto seorang namja bermata panda yang terlihat cantik dan manis.

"Eh? Namja?"

"Ne, memang kenapa? Kau belum tau, kalau We Got Married sekarang sudah merambah ke dunia yaoi?" tanya Seunghyun "Pasangan musim kemarin, Kim Jong In dan Do Kyungsoo, bahkan sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang. Bahkan mereka tengah merencanakan pernikahan mereka."

Kris terus memperhatikan foto namja yang akan menjadi pasangannya itu di tangannya. Ia menatap sang manager.

"Kalau aku menolak, tidak apa, kan?"

Seunghyun menghela nafasnya, "Tidak apa, sih. Tapi, itu berarti kau tidak professional, Kris."

Kris menghela nafasnya. Ia terus memperhatikan foto namja yang ada di tangannya. Di otaknya terus terbayang tentang wajah kekasihnya.

"Hhh, baiklah. Aku menerima tawaran itu."

-CKT-

"Jiyong hyung~" panggil seorang namja bermata panda "Kata Lee Sajangnim, ada sesuatu yang mau hyung bicarakan."

Kwon Jiyong, orang yang dipanggil oleh namja bermata panda itu, langsung menoleh dan menatap lembut anak asuhannya. Huang Zi Tao. Seorang namja bermata panda yang akan debut beberapa hari lagi.

"Emm, begini, Tao," kata Jiyong "Sebagai penyanyi yang mau debut, Lee sajangnim berusaha agar nama-mu sudah terkenal sebelum debut. Dan dalam hal ini, kau ditawarkan untuk ikut variety show."

"Variety show?" Tao mengerjapkan matanya polos "Variety show seperti apa, hyung?"

"Emm, kau tau We Got Married?"

"We Got Married? Ah! Aku tau! Sun Kyu noona pernah marah-marah karena bias-nya ikut dalam acara itu."

"Nah. Kau akan ikut variety show itu, Tao."

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, satu menit berlalu. Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Tao. Jiyong menatap anak asuhannya itu heran.

"Ta-,"

"MWOYA?!"

Jiyong tersentak kaget ketika mendengar teriakan anak asuhannya itu. Tao tampak terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Hyung tidak serius, kan?" tanya Tao sambil menatap Jiyong horror "Omona! Aku sudah berjanji pada Sun Kyu noona untuk tidak mengikuti variety show itu kalau aku sudah debut. Dan ini..?! Hyaa Sun Kyu noona pasti akan memukulku!"

"Tidak usah khawatir," kata Jiyong "Kalau kau menerima tawaran ini, aku akan memastikan kalau Sun Kyu bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh rambut-mu seinci pun."

"Benarkah?" Tao menatap Jiyong "Kalau aku tidak menerima-nya..?"

"Mungkin saja aku akan menelfon Sun Kyu dan mengatakan segala kelakuan nakal-mu selama di trainee."

"E-Eh? Jangan, hyung!" Tao terlihat panik "Masa hyung tega mengatakan hal itu pada Sun Kyu noona? Jangann. Nanti aku bisa tinggal nama!"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menerima tawaran itu."

"Memang pasangan-ku siapa, hyung?" tanya Tao sambil menatap Jiyong penasaran

"Ini," Jiyong mengeluarkan secarik foto dari dokumennya "Wu Yi Fan. Rapper terkenal. Kau pasti pernah mendengar namanya sesekali."

Tao langsung mengambil secarik foto yang dikeluarkan oleh managernya itu. Dia menatap foto itu lama. 'Tampan juga,' fikir Tao 'Tapi… eh? Tampan? Namja?'

"Ini… namja, kan?"

"Ne. Dia namja. Sudah tau nama-nya Wu Yi Fan," kata Jiyong sambil memutar bola matanya "We Got Married dengan pasangan yaoi sudah memasuki musim ke tiga sekarang."

Tao terlihat berfikir. Jadi pasangannya adalah namja… Ya, tidak apa sih. Lebih baik daripada seorang yeoja.

"Umm, baiklah. Aku menerima tawaran itu."

-CKT-

Kris bersama Seunghyun sudah tiba di tempat syuting episode pertama 'We Got Married' edisi yaoi di musim ketiga. Sebuah pantai yang indah. Didukung oleh cuaca yang sejuk dan matahari yang tidak bersinar terlalu terik. _Perfect,_ sebenarnya. Kalau saja hari itu tidak dimulai dengan omelan sang kekasih, pikir Kris.

Ya, kekasih Kris, Kevin, sudah mengetahui tentang perihal sang kekasih yang akan mengikuti We Got Married. Dengan sesama namja, pula. Kalau dengan yeoja sih tidak masalah. Karena Kevin tau kalau Kris tidak mungkin menyukai manusia-manusia yang suka memamerkan make-up dan perhiasan itu. Tapi ini… argh!

'Bisa-bisa Kevin tidak akan menelfon-ku lagi untuk sebulan…,' batin Kris. Ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja diputuskan oleh kekasihnya.

"Kris, masih memikirkan Kevin?" tanya Seunghyun "Sudahlah. Jangan difikirkan. Kalau ia benar mencintai-mu, pasti saat selesai syuting nanti, akan ada SMS dan _miscall_ darinya."

"Hhh, baiklah," Kris menghela nafas "Dan… bukankah itu si produser?"

Seunghyun langsung mengikuti arah pandang Kris. Benar saja, tampak seseorang bertubuh gempal yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Itu adalah produser dari acara yang akan dibintangi oleh Kris itu. Dibelakangnya, tampak sosok sang sutradara berjalan mengikuti.

"Ah, kau sudah datang, Kris, Seunghyun," kata si produser "Ayo, kita tinggal menunggu pasangan-mu."

Si produser mengajak Kris dan Seunghyun untuk duduk di sebuah tempat yang teduh dan nyaman. Tampak orang-orang berjalan hilir mudik, mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk kelancaran syuting.

"Apakah penyanyi yang akan debut itu belum datang?" tanya Kris. Ia terlihat tidak sabar

"Tenang. Perjalanan kesini memang lumayan jauh. Dia akan segera datang, Kris," kata Seunghyun "Dan ia punya nama. Nama-nya Tao."

"Ya, ya. Terserah-lah," balas Kris tidak peduli "Aku bahkan tidak peduli apakah ia punya nama atau tidak."

'Mulai, deh.' fikir Seunghyun. Kris memang begini. Kalau sedang dalam mood buruk-nya, ia pasti akan bertingkah kasar dan terkesan tidak peduli pada apapun. Tapi kalau sedang dalam mood baik, kadang Seunghyun suka menjadikan Kris sebagai dongsaeng favorit-nya.

"Nah, itu dia. Jiyong-ah!"

Seunghyun berteriak memanggil seorang namja yang tengah diikuti oleh seorang namja lainnya. Seunghyun langsung berlari kearah kedua namja itu.

"Jiyong-ah. Akhirnya kau datang juga," kata Seunghyun "Dan, hai! Nama-mu Tao, kan?"

"U-Umm, ne," Tao terlihat gugup. Ia memang selalu gugup jika berhadapan dengan orang yang tak ia kenal. "Ji-Jiyong hyung, ini siapa?"

"Ah, ini Choi Seunghyun. Dia manager dari pasangan-mu, Tao-ie."

"O-Ohh. Salam kenal, Seunghyun hyung."

"Hmm, _nice boy_," kata Seunghyun sambil tersenyum senang "Ia jauh lebih baik daripada anak asuhan-ku."

"Maaf kalau aku memang bukan anak asuh yang baik," suara berat itu terdengar "Aku memang tidak bisa bersikap malu-malu seperti itu."

Tao langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah suara berat itu. Tao melihat seorang namja berambut hitam dan tampak sama persis dengan yang ada di foto kemarin.

"Jiyong hyung," bisik Tao "Ini namja yang di foto itu, ya?"

Jiyong menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum pada Kris.

"Annyeong, Kris. Aku Jiyong, manager Tao," kata Jiyong "Oh ya, ini Tao. Semoga kau senang berpasangan dengannya, ne?"

"Hhh, mana mungkin aku senang berpasangan dengan anak panda ini," gumam Kris kesal. Gumamannya dapat terdengar jelas oleh Tao

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Aniyo. Lupakan saja, anak panda,"

"Aku bukan anak panda!"

"Lalu kau itu apa? Ibu panda?"

"Mwo? Aish jinjja!"

-TBC-

Otte? My first fic here xD mian kalau ceritanya gaje dan ide-nya pasaran. Mianhae *deepbow*

Mind to review?


End file.
